Alpha Lantern Cronicles: The Beginning
by vampirebunnys
Summary: This series is based off of the DC comics Alpha Lanterns. The main character's name is Jaylyn and this will follow his story as he becomes a blue lantern and unltimately the blue alpha lantern. On his jorney to become the greatest hope of the universe he will face his greatest fear and doubts, that he may not be as good as others see him to be. (I own no DC material used)
1. Prologue

"With Sayd gone it is imperative that we continue expanding our numbers." Ganthet said as he and Saint Walker sat at the foot of the stairs leading up to the blue central power battery. "I agree guardian but...never mind." Saint Walker replied as his eyes sagged down. "No my child speak freely. All children of hope will be heard here." "Guardian its just..." "Saint I have told you call me Ganthet. We are all brothers here." Ganthet said making a wide gesture to all of Odym. "Ganthet it's just that I feel it would be best for us all to rest first. It has not been that long since the Manhunter incident and we could all use it...even you."

"You are right my child even I feel the wear of our most recent ventures. Rest it is then. Hope does not die. It simply builds whether we move today or tomorrow." Walker smiled at  
Ganthet as he finished his sentence.

As they both began to gaze off into the distance the light of the central battery starts to grow brighter emitting to all of Odym becoming blinding. Walker and Ganthet jumped up facing the battery shielding their eyes from the light. "Ganthet what is this?"

" I do not know child." Off in the distance they could hear brother Wrath and the two other lanterns calling out to them.

"It is time." A voice that seemed to emit from the central battery.

"Time for what?" Ganthet asked not knowing who or what he was asking the question of.

"Hopes truest champion to come forth." As the voice said this a ring emerged from the center of the battery coming straight from the blue light itself. "Let this ring seek out this champion where ever they may be. GO NOW!" The ring shoot up into the sky and through Odym's atmosphere.

"Ganthet?" Walker asked looking to the guardian who was starring after the ring.

"I know child this even has me speechless."

"What do we do?"

"Follow the ring."

"What?"

"Go follow the ring and see where it goes and who it picks out."

"But Gan..."

"Walker please do this for me. Brother Wrath and I will attempted to figure out everything we can from here, but we need someone to see where all this will lead."

"Yes Ganthet."

"We observed this a few times when I was still a guardian of will. Will has chosen green lanterns before with out the guardians or any other lanterns intervention before. Perhaps hope is just as free willed. Thought the voice has me dumbstruck...Go Walker before the ring is to far away for you to catch up to." Without another word Walker lifted into the sky surround by energy form this power ring and speed off in the direction the unknown ring had headed.

"2814..."


	2. In Fearful Day

"Where am I?" I was standing it a yellow fog that seemed to get thicker the longer I stood there. I couldn't even remember how I got here...where ever here is. "Is anyone there?" There doesn't seem to be anyone or anything around just this fog.

"Jaylyn"

"Mom"

"Jaylyn why are you doing this?"

"Mom where are you?" I looked around in the fog trying to find where her voice had come from. Suddenly in front of me in the fog I could see her, my mother holding someone in her arms. As I looked closer I could see that it was my father but something wasn't right. He wasn't moving, his face was slack, then it hit me, he's dead. I tried to scream out but it was as if my vocal cords were clamped off. All I could do was stand there and look at my mother holding my father's lifeless body. Mother jerked her head up and looked straight into my eyes as if looking into my soul.

"Why Jaylyn? Why did you do this? You had a choice. You've allowed it to control and now see what it cost. Even you can't undo this."

"Mom I didn't d...what's happening?"

"Don't try that this time Jaylyn. I may be your mother but I'm still a guardian. My duty is still to stop you. I gave you life and now I take it way!" My mother rose up from holding my father and thrust her hand toward me palm forward. I knew what was about to happen and knew once she started this she wouldn't stop.

Then as if I had not control over my body my arm raised and pointed toward my mother. "You think you can stop me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"That doesn't mean I can't stop you."

"DEATH" my mother screamed out as the word fell of my lips. Her eyes went dark and she fell on the ground next to my father.

I sat jolt up in my seat sweat pouring from head. I was sitting in my ethics class as the teacher stared at me from the front of the room. Apparently I had fallen asleep while he was lecturing and from the look on his face I had interrupted him when I woke up. I noticed that most of the class was looking at me and I knew what was coming next.

"Mr. Moscan, perhaps you can answer my question since you seem so involved today."

"Um..." he knew I had no clue what the question was let alone the answer. Damn him and his vindictive ways.

"The question was what are the ramifications of using fear as a way to control those under you...you see class this is what happens when you fall asleep in class." he said as he let a grouse grin crawl across his face. "The answer is…."

"If you would have given me more than half a second I would have said that the ramifications of using fear as a way of controlling others is no loyalty. Even though they may obey and follow you at first there will come a time when a spark of hope will ignite and they will rise against fear." I smiled trying to be the biggest smart ass I could. Mr. Waspern looked at me over his thin square glasses with a scowl.

"Mr. Moscan see me after class." Damn I was going to get now. Why did I do that?

I sat there the last thirty minutes dreading the end of the period. Mr. Waspern dismissed the rest of the class and I just sat there waiting for him to start. As soon as the last person walked out the door he slammed shut and turned on me.

"Mr. Waspern I didn't mean to make you mad."

"SHUT UP JAYLYN." I just stared at him with my mouth open. He never referred to students by their first name. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND UPSTAGE ME IN FRONT OF THE OTHER STUDENTS. AND WITH AN OBSERED ANSWER LIKE THAT."

"Wait obsered. That answer was perfect, anytime someone is suppressed by fear hope is what makes them stand against it. History is a testimony to that."

"Don't try my patience Jaylyn. Your theory hinges on the idea that hope is eternal and stronger than a living beings fear."

"Hope is stronger than fear."

"And how would you know?"

"Because without hope I would be….."

"Would be…what Jaylyn still sitting in your little town back west doing nothing. Still be nothing like you are now."

"You know nothing of what I am. Hope has brought me here and hope will continue to carry me on."

"Your wrong. Hope is weak and always runs out. The only way for you to carry on is to become feared. Fear is the only way to control this life." As he said this he got extremely close to my face and I could see right into his eyes. They seemed to glow yellow. Not knowing what he would do I jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. As I bolted down the hallway I heard him laugh out laugh but it wasn't normal it sounded like his voice was buzzing.

"Man that was weird." I was sitting out in the quad at school racking my brain over what had just happened. Mr. Waspern had went totally mental on me, and his eyes. I could have sworn they were glowing yellow, but that couldn't be. Peoples eyes just didn't glow, at least not normal people. Then there was his laugh. I swear I heard buzzing in his laugh. This is weird, even compared to everything I had been through back home. "Oh well, guess I should head to work. Great, first a day filled with weird dreams and a buzzing professor. Now I get to go deal with my boss the brute." As I stood to head toward my car my phone vibrated in my pocket. When I looked at the screen it was my mom calling. "Great, she only calls to tell me stuff I don't want to hear." I slid the bar to answer. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie."

"What's up?"

"Not much just searching for a..."

"Mom, if you're going to say what I think you're going to say just don't, please."

"Jaylyn don't be that way."

"Mom you know I came here to escape all that. I don't want anything to do with it."

"Jaylyn whether you like it or not this is part of who you are. You may not like what our family is about but you can't run from it. It will catch up to. If you fight it you'll only cause yourself trouble."

"Mom you do this every time you call. You know how I'm going to react so why do you do it."

"Your right I do always bring it up, but your decision isn't why I'm calling now..." she paused "...I'm calling to ask for your help."

"What do you mean for my help?"

"Your father and I have found something. Something we cant deal with on our own. We need you sweetie. Please come home."

"Mom I'm sure you guys can handle it. I'm not coming home. Sorry."

"Jay..."

"Mom I've gotta go I'll be late for work...bye." I hit the end button before she could say anything else. Why did she always try to get me back. She knows that it wont work but still she tries. Now I was late for work and I would have the boss blowing hot air in my face all night.


End file.
